Cyclops
Cyclops, real name Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men. A mutant, Cyclops emits a powerful energy beam from his eyes (an "optic blast"). In uniform, he wears a battle visor with a single, ruby-quartz lens running eye-to-eye; the resulting one-eyed appearance is why he is codenamed "Cyclops." While out of costume, Cyclops constantly wear red, ruby-quartz shades, to hold back his blasts. History When Scott was a boy growing up, his father, USAF Major Christopher Summers, took the family for a flight to Hawaii. It came under attack by a Shi'ar spaceship. As the plane went down in flames, Scott's parents fastened him and his younger brother Alex into a parachute and pushed them off the plane, hoping that they would survive. Scott's parachute failed to open and he struck his head upon landing. This caused brain damage to Scott which is responsible for his poor control over his optic blasts. Upon waking up in a hospital, Scott was told by his rescuers that he was the sole survivor of the crash. When Scott is sixteen, he was taken in by Professor Charles Xavier and became a member of the X-Men. While on the team, Scott befriends Jean Grey. Although the two are 'friends', it is noted that there was a slowly, blossoming relationship between them. In the X-Men's first field mission, Scott along with Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Logan, and Jean Grey were the first people to met Superman and learned his Kryptonian origins. After Superman joined the X-Men, Scott lead his team in recruiting new mutants to the Xavier Institute and coming into conflict with the Brotherhood. Several months later Scott discovered from Professor Xavier that his brother Alex actually survived the crash and living in Hawaii. Without any hesitation, Scott immediately flew to Hawaii and rejoiced in reuniting with Alex. However, Magneto had planned for this reunion and offered the Summer brothers a machine on Asteroid M that would control their powers, in which Scott can wield his blasts at will. Although tempted by Magneto's offer, Scott refused after remembering Superman's reminder to never turn back on what he is taught by Xavier and what he believed. Soon after, Scott and Alex learned from Avalanche of Magneto's true intentions of wiping out Earth with a passing meteor shower and battled the Brotherhood alongside the X-Men. Afterward, Scott, Alex and Superman combined their powers in destroying Asteroid M from crashing into Earth's surface. Powers and abilities Due to his mutation, Cyclops can generate an optic blast of exceptional force from his eyes, capable of penetrating most surfaces and even able to hold back- albeit briefly- the nigh-unstoppable Juggernaut when he completely lets rip. However, brain damage sustained in the past has damaged his ability to control these blasts, requiring him to constantly wear specially-designed lenses made of ruby quartz to absorb and contain his blasts in order to allow him to see without risking levelling everything in sight. Personality Out of the original X-Men, Scott was one of the most mature and militant, second only to Superman. Scott is good-natured and confident leader who exudes natural authority, although he is still somewhat standoffish. He tends to acts as a big brother to the younger students at the Institute. And while the other students tend to look up to him, his competitive nature and closely held temper will get in the way at times. He is the most officious and rule-abiding of the X-Men and the least likely to fool around. He has an open sense of humor and he will joke around a couple of times, mostly with Kurt, but, most of the time, he acts in a 'no-nonsense', straightforward manner. Relationships Background information Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Men